Aunque tenga que arrastrarte
by Kazuma Sagawa
Summary: Se van a burlar. Se van a burlar, fijo. O peor, Ronan se va a burlar y Gansey le va a mirar con esos ojos que desprenden lástima y compasión. Ha sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea
1. Chapter 1

_¡Mi primer fanfic de The Raven Cycle! Estuve planteándome escribirlo en inglés pero como mi fluidez deja aún bastante que desear y quería experimentar un poco con mi estilo, me decanté por el español._

 _Tengo planeado convertirlo en un fic de dos capítulos, así que no os preocupéis, que la cosa no acaba aquí. (Rated T porque Ronan es un malhablado. Mal, Ronan. Mal)_

 _¡Oh! Y gracias mil a mi beta (cofcoflanoviacofcof) porque de no haberme señalado cierto fallito, ni me habría coscado. Love u lots, cari. Así que ea, te dedico el capi._

 _Eeeen fin, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!_

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos pertenecen a su autora, Maggie Stiefvater. Yo solo los uso para echarme unas risas. (?)**

* * *

 _El verano en Henrietta es especialmente asfixiante_ piensa Adam mientras se frota la sudorosa frente con el dorso de la mano. A su lado, en uno de los asientos traseros del Camaro, Blue parece darle la razón con un pesado suspiro a pesar de que Adam no ha abierto la boca para decir nada. Ronan es el único que ha decidido ponerle voz al pensamiento de toda la tropa y se queja del _calor de mierda este_ a un Gansey que, acostumbrado a las quejas de Ronan sobre prácticamente todo, no le está haciendo ni caso. Noah es el único que está tan fresco.

Todo lo fresco que puede estar un muerto, claro.

Van camino a la piscina comunitaria de Henrietta y Adam se pregunta si de verdad esto ha sido una buena idea. Se van a burlar. Se van a burlar, fijo. O peor, Ronan se va a burlar y Gansey le va a mirar con esos ojos que desprenden lástima y compasión. _Ha sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea_. El chico se muerde el labio inferior y trata de pensar en una excusa que lo salve de meterse en el agua y por lo tanto, de una segura humillación.

Ya en la piscina, Noah insiste en ir a reservar un lugar en la hierba en el que da tanto sol como la sombra de un enorme roble y se adelanta pero cuando el resto de la tropa llega allí, no hay ni rastro de él. Gansey mira a Blue con la pregunta en la mirada y ella solo se encoje de hombros como respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Parece que al final Noah no les acompañará hoy.

Apenas ha pasado un minuto desde que han dejado las toallas y mochilas en el suelo cuando Ronan ya se está quitando la camiseta y tirando las chanclas de mala manera. De tan mala manera que una aterriza en la cara de Blue, lo que desemboca en puñetazos y gritos, un Gansey estresado y más de la mitad de las miradas posadas en ellos.

Adam entierra la nariz en un libro y finge muy fuerte muy fuerte muy fuerte que no los conoce.

Cuando el griterío se vuelve excesivo, Ronan coge a Blue como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y se la carga al hombro. Ella le asesta un puñetazo en la espalda mientras grita "Mira, Ronan Lynch, te juro que…" y de repente su frase es interrumpida por un chillido y el inconfundible sonido de alguien cayendo al agua. Cuando la cabeza de Blue reaparece en la superficie, su pelo oscuro y empapado tapándole los ojos y dándole aspecto de perrillo mojado, Ronan estalla en carcajadas.

Adam observa la escena sin dar crédito y su mirada se posa en Gansey, que boquea como un pez, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, su rostro contraído en una mueca complicada, como si estuviera intentando decidir si está enfadado o sorprendido o… o qué.

Parrish vuelve a mirar entonces a su alrededor y al ver las miradas indiscretas que recibe el grupo, enrojece hasta las orejas y prácticamente aplasta la cara contra las páginas del libro, como si esperase que al hacer esto, el libro lo tragase y pudiese desaparecer de ahí.

Tras el incidente, sin embargo, no vuelve a haber mucho jaleo. Gansey se une a Ronan y Blue en el agua tras preguntarle a Adam si quería ir y recibir un no por respuesta.

Adam tenía pensado leer, pero escuchando las risas y gritos de sus amigos de fondo le había sido imposible concentrarse, así que el libro ha quedado ahora apartado y el muchacho simplemente mira a sus amigos divertirse en el agua.

La verdad es que siente envidia. Le gustaría poder unirse, pero la idea le aterra.

 _Donde están ni siquiera me cubriría,_ se dice. Pero no. No puede arriesgarse. No quiere hacer el ridículo.

—Sabes que ellos no te juzgarían, ¿verdad?

Adam casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y dirige una mirada entre asustada y de reproche a Noah, que ha decidido que definitivamente aparecer de la nada y asustar a la gente es un pasatiempo divertido.

—Joder, Noah, qué susto.

—Sí, ya —contesta entre risas—. Me había quedado claro cuando he visto que casi te atragantas.

Adam frunce ligeramente el ceño y sin contestar, gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia la piscina. A su lado, Noah hace un ruidito de molestia.

—No me has contestado.

Adam vuelve a mirarlo. pero esta vez con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, como si le preguntara "no te he contestado a qué" pero Adam pronto se da cuenta de que no funciona. Con Noah no. No puede fingir que no sabe de lo que habla.

—Pensaba que era una pregunta retórica —se limita a responder.

Noah suelta una risita y por un momento Adam piensa que es una risa más propia de Ronan que de Czerny. Probablemente la haya aprendido de él. Noah hace un gesto con la mano que probablemente quiere decir "ya, bueno, pero sabes a dónde quiero llegar" y Adam frunce el ceño de nuevo. No quiere hablar de esto. No quiere entrar en este tema bajo ningún concepto. La mirada de Noah, sin embargo, es insistente, y aunque se siente mal por pensarlo, Adam desea por una vez que Noah no estuviera ahí.

Suspira antes de responder:

—Mira, Noah, no…

—¡Parrish!

Se gira hacia la voz que le ha interrumpido en mitad de la frase. Casi demasiado rápido. Y sin el casi. Ronan ha salido del agua y se dirige hacia él. Saluda a Noah con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza al ver que está ahí y le da un ligero golpe con la pierna en la espalda a Parrish. Adam siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La piel de Ronan está fría por haber estado en contacto con el agua y con el calor que hace, Adam se permite reconocer que el contacto le resulta hasta agradable.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ven al ag-

—No.

Adam sabe que se ha negado demasiado pronto y que eso va a molestar a Ronan, pero la sola idea de entrar al agua lo altera de tal manera que no lo puede evitar. Ronan alza una ceja y Adam lo sabe. Lo sabe. Sabe que va a insistir. Que va a meterlo él mismo al agua si es necesario.

Debería _decirlo_. Antes de que algo así ocurra y la situación se vuelva más vergonzosa.

—Te vas a asar.

—Que no quiero, _Ronan_.

—Pero por qué no. Qué coño te ha dado. No te puedes pasar todo el día aquí mientras nosotros estamos en el agua. No sé qué porras ronda en esa cabecita tuya, pero hemos venido a pasar el día juntos, imbécil.

 _Pasad vosotros tiempo fuera del agua, entonces_ , quiere decir. Pero no lo hace. No lo hace porque es egoísta. Y no tiene sentido. Y porque quiere que esta conversación acabe.

Sacude la cabeza sin la menor intención de contestar a Ronan y esperando que eso le haga entender el mensaje y que se largue por fin.

Pero entonces _pasa_.

Ronan lo coge del brazo y tira de él hasta levantarlo con una fuerza asombrosa. _¿De verdad Lynch tiene esa fuerza? Jo-der_. Y de repente se encuentra en una situación semejante a la de Blue antes. Siendo cargado cual saco.

Y entra en pánico. Pero Ronan ríe y parece tomárselo como un típico berrinche de Parrish de los que tiene cada vez que es Ronan quien le está pinchando.

Y entonces hay azul. Azul y blanco y un ruido ensordecedor. _¿Son eso burbujas?_ Y miedo. Joder, vaya si tiene miedo. Está completamente desorientado. Sabe que bracea y mueve las piernas, o al menos eso cree, pero no sale a la superficie. ¿Hacia dónde está yendo? No lo sabe. Sus pulmones empiezan a arder y tiene miedo miedo miedo. Y _joder, Lynch, tenías que cagarla. Como siempre._

Y de la nada sale un brazo que le rodea los hombros y entonces Adam puede respirar. Tose y se frota los ojos, y entonces sus iris azules encuentran otra mirada azul, la que tiene delante. Unos ojos que le observan con sorpresa, totalmente desconcertados, pero sin un ápice de reproche. No le están juzgando.

—No sabes nadar —es lo único que dice. Y podría haber sido una pregunta, pero ha salido como una afirmación. Pensándolo bien, sería estúpido preguntarlo.

—No —reconoce.

—Joder, Parrish.

Eso piensa él. _Joder, Parrish_. Ronan sigue soltando una ristra de tacos que parecen sucederse de forma interminable hasta que por fin se calla y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Mierda, Parrish, podrías haberte ahogado —dice, pero no lo dice como si estuviera enfadado con Adam, sino más bien consigo mismo, y Adam siente una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Sí —contesta a secas. Porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir. No cuando Ronan le está mirando _así. Por qué porras le mira así._ Los monosílabos parecen la única opción que le queda si no quiere que le falle la voz y sentirse ridículo. Aún más.

—Y por qué cojones no dices nada. ¿Estás imbécil o…?

Ronan no termina la frase y Adam sabe que ese "imbécil" va más para sí mismo que para él. Que se siente culpable. Es lo último que se esperaba que pasara, sinceramente.

Y entonces, solo entonces, Adam es consciente de la presencia de Blue y Gansey detrás de Ronan. Le observan con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Blue intenta disimularla un poco, pero en Gansey es tan visible que ni con un cartel de neón se habría visto mejor. También es consciente de que Ronan está cerca, muy cerca, y de que su respiración está tan acelerada como la de Adam. Adam traga saliva, fuerte, y se aleja un poco de Ronan, que entonces parece darse cuenta de la situación y retira el brazo que tiene sobre los hombros de Adam como si le quemara.

—Bueno, ahora que ya sabéis porque no entro en el agua, puedo salir y no volver a entrar, ¿verdad? —pregunta, cada sílaba cargada de veneno. Aunque no sabe con quién está enfadado, si la culpa es suya. Quizás es eso. Quizás está enfadado consigo mismo.

Adam se impulsa con los brazos en el bordillo para salir y Ronan se queda mirando cómo el bañador ahora mojado se pega a su piel y cómo las gotas de agua resbalan por las piernas delgadas de su amigo y traga saliva.

 _Este no es el momento. No es el puto momento_.

Blue sale del agua tras Adam y se sienta con él y con Noah a la sombra. Ronan los ve hablar, pero decide que no es buena idea ir también. Gansey y él pasan alrededor de media hora más en el agua, pero el ambiente se vuelve _raro_. Raro en esa manera en que se vuelve cuando pasa algo en tu grupo de amigos que deberíais hablar, pero no sabéis cómo. Así que tratáis de ignorarlo, pero no sabéis cómo.

Durante la comida devoran los bocadillos que han hecho Adam y Blue sin cruzar palabra. Bueno, sí lo hacen. Mejor dicho, Gansey lo hace. Se está montando un monólogo que flipas sobre Glendower. Ronan apenas le está escuchando, pero sabe que habla de él como quien habla de su primer amor.

 _A ese pobre hombre le tienen que pitar los oídos desde hace años. Lo que no sé es cómo sigue dormido,_ piensa.

El día transcurre tranquilamente tras el incidente. Nadie habla de ello. Nadie quiere. Blue y Noah consiguen algo que ni Ronan ni Gansey habrían conseguido jamás, que Adam se siente en el bordillo al lado de Noah, los pies dentro del agua, mientras habla con Blue que ocasionalmente le salpica agua en un intento de o bien molestar a Adam o hacer que se refresque porque Jesús, el calor que hace hoy es importante.

Cuando ya por la tarde salen todos de la piscina, mochilas cargadas sobre hombros caídos, cansados por gastar tanta energía en el agua, y pelos mojados, (excepto el de Ronan, já) Adam se permite pensar que quitando el accidente, el día no ha sido tan tan tan malo. Podría incluso repetir, si no muriese de vergüenza por dentro cada vez que recuerda cómo Ronan ha tenido que sacarlo porque de lo contrario se habría ahogado. Quizás podría repetir realmente si aprendiese a nadar antes de la próxima vez, pero… ¿cómo?

No tiene dinero para ir a clases de natación (y de todas formas, aprender a nadar con un monitor a esas alturas, le da vergüenza) y tampoco le puede pedir a ninguno de sus amigos que le enseñe. Cuestión de orgullo, vaya.

La idea muere con el paso de los días y las semanas hasta que un día recibe un mensaje de Ronan. Le extraña. Ronan no es muy fan de los móviles, así que Adam piensa que es importante.

 **Parrish, tienes el día libre, no?**

 **Sí. Hoy me han dado día libre**

 **Pues mueve el culo, voy a St. Agnes. Te recojo**

 **¿Para qué, si puede saberse?**

 **Que muevas el puto culo**

Así que Adam le espera frente a la iglesia y Ronan no tarda en aparecer en su BMW. Adam le mira alzando una ceja pero la mirada de Ronan y su ceño fruncido dan a entender que si Parrish no se mete en el coche, no va a decir nada.

Y Adam lo hace. Abre la puerta del copiloto y se sienta. Cuando cierra la puerta y mira a Ronan, éste tiene una sonrisa que podría hacer llorar a un niño.

—Parrish, vas a aprender a nadar.

* * *

 _¡Pues ya está! Trataré de subir el segundo capítulo la semana que viene pero soy lento de cojones, así que tened paciencia conmigo, porfa plis. :'D_

 _Los reviews se agradecen siempre, amores. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Por fin he podido terminar este fic!  
Siento mucho mucho muchísimo todo lo que habéis tenido que esperar, y todo porque yo no tengo nada de confianza en mis habilidades como escritor.

Espero que disfrutéis de la continuación tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

* * *

—¿Qué? Ronan, no. Ni de coña.

Ronan conduce con la mirada fija en la carretera pero puede sentir la mirada de Adam sobre él. Parrish deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación y Ronan decide arriesgarse a mirarle de reojo. Adam le mira fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos. _Estás loco_ , se puede leer en ellos, y por alguna razón eso le hace sonreír aún más.

Sabía que ofrecer a Parrish enseñarle a nadar iba a resultar en un no inmediato, así que ha hecho bien recogiéndolo. A Adam no le gusta que le ofrezcan cosas, le gusta obtenerlas por sí mismo. Ronan lo considera estúpido porque en Parrish es ya una obsesión que roza lo enfermizo. No entiende qué intenta probar. No necesitas dejarte la vida en algo para probarte merecedor de ello, ¿no?

Sabe que tiene que ir con tacto en el tema de aprender a nadar. Que tiene que hacerle ver a Adam que no es un capricho de Ronan, sino algo de lo que él puede sacar provecho. Sabe que de lo contrario Parrish se cerrará en banda y no tendrá manera de llegar a él y convencerlo.

—Ronan, eh. Hola —Adam trata de llamar la atención del rapado—. Que no.

Ronan se pasa la lengua por los dientes.

—Será divertido, Parrish.

—¿Será divertido? Oh sí, ja ja. Muy divertido ver cómo me ahogo.

La sonrisa de Ronan desaparece.

—No seas imbécil, Parrish. No quiero matarte. Quiero que aprendas a nadar.

—Mala suerte. No quiero aprender.

—Quieres aprender. Lo que no quieres es que yo te enseñe.

Los labios de Adam forman una pálida y delgada línea y Ronan sabe por la sombra que baila en sus ojos que tiene razón. Pero no vuelve a abrir la boca para protestar. Y no trata de soltar una mentira que ninguno de los dos se creerá, así que Ronan se decide a tomar la palabra.

—No te va a matar ceder por una vez, ¿sabes? Puedes dejar que la gente te eche un cable por una vez en tu vida.

No ha sido un buen paso. Lo sabe en el momento en el que Adam deja de mirarle. Se gira para mirar por la ventana, la sien apoyada contra el cristal, y no contesta. El tenso silencio dura un minuto tras el cual Adam dice:

—Sería capaz de bajarme del coche ahora mismo.

A Ronan se le escapa una risa que es más un graznido como los de Chainsaw que una risa.

—No dudo que lo harías si no supieras de física — _Terco, que eres un puto terco_ —. Pero sabes lo suficiente como para entender por qué eso sería una mala idea. Además, ahora estás siendo cabezón. Ya no tienes razones para negarte porque sabes que las que te quedan me las paso por el culo. Yo no soy Gansey.

Adam hace una mueca y suelta el aire de forma sonora por la nariz.

—No. Tú eres imposible.

—No eres quién para hablar, Parrish —Ronan hace énfasis en el "Parrish", con un tono que hace a Adam apretar los dientes y querer pegarle una colleja y le da ganas de reír al mismo tiempo.

Aprieta los labios para evitar que una sonrisa acuda a ellos y decide creerse que lo consigue. Que Ronan no se da cuenta de cómo le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios. _Imbécil_ , piensa.

Cuando Ronan por fin aparca el BMW cerca de Cabeswater y conduce a un tan confuso como molesto Adam hasta el lago donde tiempo atrás el grupo (y Orla) acabó en su búsqueda de pistas de Glendower, Parrish dirige una mirada de incredulidad hacia su amigo.

—No —dice.

—No qué.

—Que no pienso meterme ahí.

—Oh, lo harás. Créeme que lo harás. Aunque tenga que arrastrarte yo mismo.

Adam tuerce la boca con disgusto y Ronan busca desesperadamente la paciencia que Dios no le ha dado.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué diferencia hay con, yo qué sé, una piscina?

—Una piscina parece un lugar más seguro para alguien que está aprendiendo a nadar, sinceramente.

—En una piscina también te puedes matar.

—Ahora tengo muchas ganas de volver a una, sí.

—Parrish, me cago en la leche.

Adam alza las manos como signo de rendición y suspira. Es impresionante como la ira de Ronan puede luchar con su orgullo y salir vencedora.

—Vale.

Y es entonces, cuando ha aceptado su destino y se acerca a la orilla para contemplar el agua con inquietud y Ronan comienza a quitarse la camiseta, cuando se percata de algo.

—No tengo bañador.

Ronan le mira largamente, pero no dice nada. Adam apoya su peso en una pierna y luego en la otra, inquieto bajo la mirada de su amigo. El rapado rompe el contacto visual para llevar a cabo la ardua tarea de desabrocharse el cinturón.

—¿Y?

—No me voy a bañar vestido.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—¡No me voy a bañar desnudo!

Ronan termina de desvestirse. Con solo la ropa interior puesta, entra al agua. Se adentra hasta que el agua le llega a la mitad del muslo y entonces se tira directamente y bucea un poco antes de volver a salir a la superficie. Adam sabe que no le queda más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Suspira y se apresura porque no duda que Ronan cumplirá su amenaza de arrastrarlo él mismo si no se da prisa.

Y puede que Adam se distraiga un poco observando tinta negra sobre piel pálida y reflejos de agua bailando sobre un torso desnudo y por eso le cueste más de lo normal desabrochar el botón del pantalón. Y puede que Ronan se quede mirando las manos de Adam más de lo que debe cuando éste está distraído. Y puede que ambos se hayan dado cuenta de cómo el otro le mira a estas alturas. Puede.

Cuando Adam por fin entra en el agua, un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo. Está helada. A Ronan eso no le importa. Le hace gestos a Adam para que se acerque y cuando está a su altura, el agua les llega a ambos por arriba de la cintura.

—Nos quedaremos en esta zona. No iremos más adentro porque me costará más ayudarte si me cubre más.

Adam asiente. Realmente nunca ha dado ninguna clase de natación así que carece de nociones que le confirmen que Ronan tiene razón.

Decide confiar en él porque no le queda otra y porque no hay nada en los ojos del rapado que indique que está en peligro.

Ronan resulta ser un maestro duro y poco paciente, pero eso no le extraña a nadie.

Le enseña a respirar antes que nada e insiste en que no le enseñará nada más hasta que haga bien "esas putas apneas, Parrish".

Le enseña flotación y le echa agua a la cara mientras flota boca arriba hasta que Adam deja de asustarse, revolverse y aferrarse con ambas manos a la mano con la que Ronan sujeta su nuca cada vez que lo hace.

Llega un punto en el que ambos por fin están lo suficientemente relajados como para que Ronan retire la mano que sujeta la nuca de Adam y éste flota durante un minuto por su cuenta, los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa de satisfacción que le ilumina el rostro y una mirada azul sobre su piel, tan intensa que le quema, incluso si no puede verla.

Solo esa parte les lleva dos horas y cuando terminan Ronan por fin intenta enseñarle a nadar de verdad.

Es un desastre.

Ronan no deja de soltar improperios y maldiciones y de frotarse la cara con la mano en un signo de exasperación.

Adam desea dejar de escucharle porque es insufrible, pero Ronan está en el lado de su oído bueno y tiene que tragarse todos sus "Que no separes tanto las piernas, Parrish", "Levanta el estómago. No. El estómago. Parrish, ¿eres tonto? El estó- ¡Ugh!", "Pero qué haces con el brazo. No hagas el molinillo. Así no es como se nada. ¡Que no hagas el molinillo!" y "Los dedos juntos. Que no los separes. Juntos".

Al final ambos se dan cuenta de que la cosa no funciona y Ronan trata de ser más paciente con él.

 _Esto es por Adam_ , se recuerda a sí mismo. Llena sus pulmones de aire y suspira de forma sonora.

La atmósfera cambia.

Ronan empieza a moverse más despacio a su alrededor y a hacer menos gestos bruscos. La tensión en sus hombros desaparece gradualmente y su voz se suaviza. Se permite poner las manos sobre Adam para ayudarle a mantener una buena postura.

Adam puede sentir el contacto perfectamente a pesar de que Ronan trata de mantenerlo lo más ligero posible y retira las manos rápidamente siempre que cree que Adam ya no lo necesita. No quiere pasarse de listo. No quiere molestar a Adam.

Una mano en el estómago. Ligera. _Ligera_. Le empuja hacia arriba y desaparece.

Una mano en su muslo derecho. Ligera. _Ligera_. Le junta las piernas y desaparece.

Una mano que sujeta su muñeca. Ligera. _Ligera_. Le arrastra la mano sobre el agua y desaparece.

Ronan Lynch. Todo bordes y espinas. Todo negro y rojo. Todo malas decisiones y combinaciones explosivas. Y todo manos cuidadosas y masculinas. Todo toques gentiles y una paciencia casi imposible en alguien como él. Y lecciones de natación que terminan siendo un acto íntimo. Casi indecente.

Pasan cinco horas y media en el agua.

Adam es ahora un nadador medio decente. Ronan dice que nada como un perro pero Adam ve el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

La noche se ha cernido sobre ellos y ahora que han salido del agua, ambos tienen frío. Adam mira sus boxers mojados con disgusto y se queja de tener que ponerse los pantalones sobre ellos.

—Siempre puedes ir en plan comando —le dice Ronan. Y lo dice muy en serio.

—¿Acaso tú vas a hacerlo?

Ronan no le contesta. Solo se quita los calzoncillos, coge sus pantalones y se los pone.

 _La madre que lo parió._

A Adam le arden las orejas cuando hace lo mismo.

En el camino de vuelta reina el silencio en el BMW. Y no es un silencio cómodo. Hay labios mordidos, pensamientos que ninguno de los dos convierte en palabras dichas en voz alta y dedos inquietos haciendo percusión sobre la pernera del pantalón.

No vuelven al lago hasta dos semanas después.

Ronan espera que Adam haya perdido práctica o no recuerde las cosas muy bien, pero el muy mamón sigue siendo bastante decente y para el final del día ya puede competir contra Ronan.

Lynch no sabe si vocalizar su admiración o hacerle una ahogadilla. Decide que hacerle una ahogadilla a alguien que acaba de aprender a nadar no es muy decente.

Es Adam quien se la hace a él.

—Esto es la guerra —declara Lynch cuando deja de toser.

Por alguna razón, sus escapadas al lago se vuelven casi rutina.

Van todas las semanas y nunca le dicen nada a nadie. Noah lo sabe, pero Noah lo sabe todo. Gansey frunce el ceño cada vez que Ronan coge las llaves del BMW sin decir a dónde va, pero nunca dice nada. A Blue directamente es que le importa una mierda.

Pasan horas chapoteando como críos, retándose el uno al otro y jugando a algo que parece inocente pero que a ambos les parece infinitamente más peligroso que hacer ahogadillas.

Aunque ninguno de los dos llamaría "jugar" a manos que permanecen en la piel del otro más de lo estrictamente necesario, miradas que vienen acompañadas de mejillas rosas y sonrisas que no han compartido con nadie más.

Ronan siempre ha sido demasiado serio con esto como para creer que está jugando.

Adam dejó de creer que estaba jugando a nada hace meses.

Un día en que van al lago por la mañana en lugar de por la tarde, Ronan se quita toda la ropa antes de entrar al agua. Toda.

Adam traga saliva antes de preguntar:

—Lynch, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

—¿Nunca has querido hacer esto? Yo sí. Quiero saber qué se siente.

Y sin más se tira al agua.

A Adam le come la curiosidad, el espíritu aventurero adolescente y esas ganas de hacer algo estúpido tan fuertes que te queman el estómago. Se quita la ropa. Toda. Y sin más se tira al agua.

Pasan tanto tiempo en el agua que se les arrugan los dedos y se les ponen los labios morados. Cuando Adam empieza a tiritar, Ronan le empuja hacia la orilla con una mano insistente.

—Para fuera, Parrish, que te me vas a quedar momia.

Adam se enrosca en la toalla nada más salir pero Ronan se tira al sol cerca de la orilla, los pies todavía dentro del agua. Adam no se atreve a mirarlo.

Pasan alrededor de media hora tirados al sol como lagartijas hasta que Ronan se sienta, se echa algo de agua en los hombros y el cuello para refrescarse y va a sentarse más cerca de Adam, que ya tiene tanto calor que se ha deshecho de la toalla.

Están tan pegados que la pierna de Ronan roza su pierna. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

La mano izquierda de Ronan busca la cintura de Adam y Adam le deja. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

La mirada de Ronan busca la de Adam y ambos se miran a los ojos durante al menos un minuto. Y se dicen _tanto_.

Ronan le besa. Le besa con cuidado. Le besa y le hace una pregunta mientras lo hace. Porque no quiere dar nada por hecho. Porque quiere saber si esto está permitido, si es posible, _si no está soñando_.

Y Adam le besa de vuelta. Le besa con cuidado. Le besa y con ello contesta a todas las preguntas de Ronan. Porque sí, está permitido. Sí, es posible. No, no está soñando. _Ninguno de los dos está soñando_.

Esto es suyo, de los dos. Y ambos tienen derecho a tenerlo, porque ya se han negado suficientes cosas a lo largo de su vida.

Se separan. Y sonríen. Y ninguno de los dos dice nada porque ya se lo han dicho todo.

A la semana siguiente Ronan y Adam no van solos al lago. Les acompañan Gansey, Blue y Noah.

Gansey parece sorprendido de que Adam sepa nadar, pero mira a Ronan, sonríe y no dice nada. Blue se hace la ofendida porque le parece increíble que nadie le haya informado de esto. _De todo esto_. Ronan se ríe y su "enfado" se apaga como una vela en un día de viento. Noah está feliz. Noah nunca había estado tan feliz.

Ronan tampoco había estado nunca tan feliz. Y por eso sonríe como nunca. El estómago dolorido de reír y la mano de Adam en la suya.

* * *

Larga vida al Pynch.


End file.
